


【BJTW2020】【第一天】封口费（timjay）

by schumann



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: BJTW 2020, M/M, Oral Sex, alternative universe - no capes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schumann/pseuds/schumann
Summary: 好奇心旺盛的小少爷发现了同学的秘密，于是他收下了封口费。
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 17
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020





	【BJTW2020】【第一天】封口费（timjay）

主题：sox worker  
普通人AU

别磨磨蹭蹭的，我可不想被巡逻的警察抓住，我猜你也不想。Jason微笑着拽开Tim紧抓皮带的手，干脆利落地扒下了Tim的裤子。  
毕竟你可是体面人家的小少爷呀。

这场景看起来像是一场非礼。  
终日与咖啡和电脑为伍的小少爷手腕纤细，胡乱挥舞的双手轻易就被犯罪巷出身的男孩压制在身体两侧，只能眼睁睁地看着男孩凑近他的下体。  
别害怕，毕竟这是性贿赂。男孩用舌头仔细舔着嘴唇，直到嘴唇被口水浸润得湿漉漉的。这里可是哥谭，不需要封口费的缄默不言可没有人会相信。  
……好的，我接受了，封口费，我绝不会说出去。Tim轻声说。  
男孩隔着内裤亲了亲半硬的性器，接着咬住内裤的边缘把它从Tim腰上剥落下来，任由弹出来的阴茎打在脸上。可不能弄脏衣服，您还得干净漂亮地回家呢。Jason晃动脑袋，让已经开始流出前液的龟头在自己脸上画出蜿蜒的湿痕。

当Tim走进那条小巷时，可没想到事情居然会向着这样的方向发展。  
Jason一直都是哥谭学院流言风暴的中心。  
出身贫寒，却凭借出色的成绩获得韦恩基金会的奖学金进入私立学校，简直就像雪白的兔子群里混进了一只阴沟里的老鼠。  
不谙世事的小少爷好奇没见过的混乱底层世界，更好奇Jason，于是悄悄跟在男孩身后走进小巷，却看见他叼着香烟向路过的老男人抛媚眼。

Tim觉得全身的血液都分成两部分，一半聚集在下体，小腹深处涌起一股陌生的火焰。一半直冲大脑，几乎要把自己所有的冷静与理智全部清零。  
Jason看着小少爷红得快要滴血的脸几乎要笑出来，觉得别扭就闭上眼睛，想象一个你对她有冲动的女孩，我不出声。  
可我没有那样的女孩，我应该想谁呢。小少爷茫然地想着。  
Jason有张好嘴，柔软的舌头像蛇一样热烈地缠上去打着圈，舌尖绕着头部舔舐，时不时刮过尖端敏感的小孔。Jason抬起眼确认Tim的反应，未经人事的小少爷已经硬得不行，气喘如牛却咬紧牙关不愿意发出呻吟。  
Tim扭了扭手腕，Jason会意地松开，任由Tim扯住自己的头发往下按。  
Jason一下子就把肉棒含得很深，嘴唇把柱体含得密不透风，配合脸颊紧紧含住前后移动，把唾液在肉棒上涂得晶亮，故意发出吸溜液体的声响。几下之后，又吐出肉棒，一手握住根部撸动，一手握住囊袋揉捏，舌尖用力顶住冠状沟下沿快速摩擦，再用嘴唇拢住头部用力吸紧。  
Tim本想躲开，却被Jason用手握住要害不能动弹，浓稠的精液全部射在了Jason嘴里。  
还挺多啊小少爷。Jason戏谑地挑起眉。  
阴暗的小巷 ，年轻男孩跪在地上，脸颊绯红，张开嘴，舌头微微向下凹，把精液盛得稳稳当当。  
Tim低着头看着眼前这一幕，像极了高端文艺色情片。  
Jason带着一副调皮的表情闭上嘴，微微抬头吞咽，故意发出好大的咕噜声响  
那声响让Tim大脑一片空白，直到Jason帮他整理好衣着才反应过来。  
可别再硬起来啦，时间不早了。走吧我送你离开，这一片区域可不是你这样衣冠楚楚的小少爷该来的地方。Jason拉起Tim的手往前走，直到两人回到人潮涌动的大街。  
再见啦小少爷，别再来了。Jason转身，哦，在学校里也别跟我说话，我不认识你。  
背对着Tim挥挥手，Jason返回自己讨生活的小巷。

两年后，韦恩庄园。  
从今天起这里就是你的家了，韦恩先生领着Tim走进大厅，这是你的兄弟，他也是哥谭学院的学生。  
Tim转过头。  
你好呀，我是Jason。


End file.
